Lost in a new time
by Mae Rose
Summary: Haldir from the LOTR falls in to the inuyasha dimension... he is found by Koga what said he would help find him a way home... but is love going to bloom? Read and join them on their quest!


Well this is another requeststory i hope you all like it... (Incert disclamer here) 

In the dimension were the Lord of the Rings took place. An elf walked quietly through Lady Galadriel's woods. He moved silently down a path that was unbeaten. The moon was out and full. The only noise being made was the distant hoot of owls and crickets. The elf that moved through the woods name is Haldir, he was the General of Galadriel's army. He continued walking back to the city, deep in the woods.

SNAP, CRACKLE, THUMP

In the distance, Haldir heard the sound of something falling from the sky and crashing to the ground. He took of in the direction of the noise. He came to a clearing were a tree branch laid. He examined the edge to see that it was clearly broken from a impact of some sort. Glancing around the clearing, he saw no footprints or sign of anyone else being there. It had not been raining or storming in a wile so it couldn't have been from lightning.

Haldir decided to examine the area around the broken branch to see if there were any kind of clue. Seeing none, he decided to head back to the city when he felt himself falling into nothingness. Then, after that all he saw was darkness.

**...in InuYasha's dimension...**

Koga ran through the woods after just visiting Kagome. He was depressed because she finally told him upstrait that she loved the inu and not him. Koga ran for another ten minutes before he came upon a lovely clearing with a hot spring in the center. He figured a nice dip would cool him off and make him feel a bit better.

'It makes no sense,' he thought. 'How could she pick that flee-bitten mutt over me? I mean, I'm more of a demon then he'll ever be and…" Koga growled as he sank into the water more.

SNAP, SNAP, CRASH

'What was that?' Koga perked up as he heard the noise not far off in the woods. Koga got out of the water and got dressed in a hurry.

Quietly, he walked through the woods toward the area where the sound had came. He came to a dense part of the forest, and there in front of him laid a form on the ground. Koga walked over to see what looked like a human. The 'human' had long blond hair, was well figured face, and pointy ears. He was wearing odd clothing, none that Koga had ever seen before.

Koga reached a hand out and gently shook the human's shoulder to try and wake him, but there was no movement from the form. Koga then noticed a trace of blood on the side of the man's head. From that, he figuring that he was unconscious. So, Koga picked him up and took off to his tribe's caves.

Once he got there, he took the 'human' to Ish, the tribe's head healer. Her eyes just about popped out when she saw him. "Koga! What happened? Set him down on the bed over there," she quickly moved and looked over the man, she then started shuffling around in the cabinets and pulling out items. She mixed the items in a bowl and turned to see Koga just standing there. "What are you still doing here still? Don't you have work? Get going!"

Koga gave her a half grin before scattering out of the room and off to finish what he had planed for the day.

Ish turned to the man laying on the medical bed. She examined his wound and rubbed healing saliva on it, then bandaged it. She then feed him the mixture in the bowl to numb any pain he was in.

Once finished, Ish gave another look at the man in front of her. His scent was unlike any she had ever smelt. And, he was defiantly not human, 'But, what could he be?' she thought to herself. She covered him with a blanket then walked off to her herb garden.

She worked in it for about 3 hours before she heard a shuffling behind her. Turning, she was surprised to see the man standing behind her.

"What are you doing out of bed? That's a nasty bump you have there," Ish stood and started showing him back in the room. "You need rest; back to bed."

He did as he was told, staring at the odd woman who pushed him on. The first thing he saw was the tail coming from behind her, then he noticed what she was wearing. It was a short dress made out of animal skins. If it wasn't for her face looking so normal, he would of thought she was a Druid.

"Where am I?"

She turned and gave him a half smile. "You are in Shay Mts with the Royal Wolf Tribe. You are a guest of Prince Koga, and you are to stay in that bed until you're well, and if you so much as move, I'll tie you to it! I am the Head Healer, Ish, and I know what's best for ya. Now, here drink this; it will numb any pain you're in. While you do that, I will check your wounds."

Haldir took a glance in the bowl; the liquid didn't look or smell all that pleasant. He drank it quickly, and his hypostasis was conformed; it tasted like shit!

"What's in this? It's disgusting."

Ish smiled. "You don't what to know, trust me. Anyhow, who are you and how did you get this nasty cut?" Haldir lifted his hand to his head but was stopped by Ish. "You shouldn't touch that is could aggravate it."

Haldir put his hand back down. "My name is Haldir, I am the General of the Lady of the Woods. I don't know how I got this cut...I was out patrolling and heard something. When I want to check it out, I suddenly woke up here…"

"Who is this 'Lady of the Woods'? And, what woods do you speak of?"

"Lady Galadriel's Woods, of course; everyone knows of her."

Ish frowned. "I have never heard of this lady or her woods."

Haldir stared at her for a second. "Are you sure? She is one of the Eleven Ring Bearers…"

"Elf…? Is that your race?…hum…I've never heard of a elf before…Well, kid-oh why don't you get some rest? I'm sure that our lord will want to talk to you later." Ish said before walking out of the cave. Haldir took her advice and decided to take a nap.

Ish walked down the hall toward Koga's room; when she got there, she came to a stop and knocked on the door. Not long after Koga opened the door. "Ish," Koga acknowledge her.

"I just though I should tell you that our guest awoke just a few minutes ago," she said.

Koga nodded his head. "Well, then I guess I should go talk to him." The Prince placed down a book that he must of just been reading on a near table.

"No, not right now. I just told him to get some rest. You can talk to him the next time he awakes," Ish said.

Koga gave a sigh and walked back into his room after muttering a okay. He walked back over to the fire in his room and sat down before it on a cushins before going back to reading.

A few hours later, there was a knock another knock. Koga stood up and opened the door to see Ish standing before him once again, and right behind her was the odd human.

"My lord, I have brought our guest. Now, if you don't mind, I must be going." She said before walking off down the hallway.

Koga stood their for a second before moving out of the way, making a motion for the strange human to come in. Swiftly, the man entered the room. "Welcome to my cave. I am Lord Koga, Prince of the Wolf Tribe. And, you are?" Koga asked going over and sitting before the fire once more.

Haldir walked over and sat in front of him. "I am Haldir, General of Galadriel, the Lady of the Wood."

Koga looked him over quickly before frowning. "What are you? You don't smell human, nor do you smell demon," Koga commented.

"I am an Elf. We are immortal beings." Haldir said.

Koga's eyes widened in disbelief. "So, you're like a god!"

Haldir raised a brow at this. "No, I am not. I can be killed like an other being, but I will not die of old age. That is what I meant by 'immortal'." Haldir explained.

Koga looked at him in thought. "If you are no god, then where is it that you come from. I have never herd of your kind here. So, you must be form a different plane of existence."

"The last thing I remember before arriving here was walking through the woods after some sound. Then, the ground beneath me disappeared and from there it was dark...I awoke here with Ish looking after me, and that's all that I remember. But, I can tell that this is not my home. It smells and looks different. As far as I can tell, none of your kind exist in my world. I mean, I've never seen any one with a tail," Haldir said while pointing to Koga's tail.

"Well, all of my people have tails," Koga said, while grabbing his tail and settling it on his lap. Haldir stared at it for a second before moving closer to Koga to pet his tail. Koga closed his eyes at the gentle stroking

"It feels just like a wolf's tail," Haldir commented. He leant forward more so that he could stroke the spot were it connected behind Koga. He chuckled as the tail started to wag back and forth, every once in a while thumping on the floor. Koga sat there with his eyes closed, a soft growl emitted from him in pleaser.

"If you keep this up…_yawn_…I'm going to fall asleep," Koga muttered softly.

Haldir stopped instantly and moved back, "Err, sorry. I got a little out of hand there."

Koga shuffled backward a little before giving him a small half smile, "It's okay; it's not the first time that's happened. Kagome did the same thing to me once," Koga said. "Anyhow, the one thing we should be working on is how to get you home. I think the best thing to do is start where I found you and work our way from there."

Haldir nodded at the suggestion. "Do you think that the way I got here is still open?"

The prince frowned, "I have no clue. It's rare that something like this ever happens. I have only heard of one other time. Something called a FooGoo once fell through a portal and killed millions of demons. It is said that it took a army of the most powerful demons to destroy it. I do hope that you are not going to pose a threat, or we'll have to kill you."

Haldir shook his head. "I have no means of harming anyone; I only ask that the same be said about you."

Koga nodded understanding before standing and moving to the other side of the room. He put the book that he had been reading on the bookshelf then went to the door. "Follow me, we should get a move on," he said, pausing at the door, and waiting for Haldir to follow him.

Haldir stood and followed Koga through the caves. They walked through many different tunnels before they came to the exit. Haldir stood in awe at the exited. The land before him was stunning. They were on a mountain and there was a waterfall that ran off next to them. The water was a clear blue and shimmered as the sunlight hit it. The frost below them was a lushes green.

"Come on, Haldir, I'll find you a ride," Koga shouted to Haldir, who had fallen behind.

Haldir turned and ran over to Koga. "Ride? As in horse?" Haldir asked.

Koga chuckled and shook his head. "We don't ride horses."

"What do you ride then?" Haldir asked.

"You'll see."

TBC Hoped you like it... R&R please 


End file.
